earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Roanapur
Founded as an independent entity in the lands between the nations of Siam and Vietnam, Roanapur serves as an open port city and is surrounded by the remains of three, likely Cambodian, ruins. Named after the fictional city of Roanapur from the show Black Lagoon, it is the hope of its founder LeoitoV2 'that, unlike its fictional counterpart, Roanapur will not be known as an underground crime hub. Instead, it will, with all good fortune, be known as a beacon of development in the region. History First Era (December 4th, 2019 to January 12th, 2020) Establishment Roanapur is founded at the tip of a large peninsula, debatably in the territory of either 'Siam or Vietnam. Chosen for its easy access to the shallows seas in the Gulf of Thailand and proximity to both China and India, this location would naturally lead to development occurring in the direction of the base of the peninsula. ] Mass Clearing As plans were developed for future structures, it became abundantly clear that more space, horizontally and vertically, would be required. The local flora proved to be the more difficult part of this phase, with the initial flattening of the peninsula going quite smoothly. '' Laying Down the Foundation With a fair degree of clearing out of the way, the foundation of what was to become a key structure in Roanapur's early history was laid: its two quarter-circle towers ''and ''the terraced farms that would surround them. This phase also saw the construction of the six arches that cross over the city's central path. Allegiances Forged On December 18, Roanapur joined the Kingdom of 'Siam' after consultation with its leader 'Fluxify I. Roanapur also began an alliance with the then independent town of Pursat during a ceasefire between '''Vietnam and Siam during the Siamese-Vietnamese War, both towns determining that it was the best course of action to ensure the safety and future prosperity of the area. Expansion and Construction Prior to the beginnings of resident build, Roanapur grew its claims and roadways in preparation for the future. This time saw further clear-cutting of forest and land, with much of main roadways being constructed during this time. The foundations of Alpha and Bravo Tower, having long been only that, grew into the first buildings. By the end of the first era, they both had at least two (2) floors. The Bay of Thailand tunnel that would one day stretch across the bay also began construction during this time. Accretion Era (January 13th, 2020 to present) First Landowner January 13 marked the first time Roanapur had an official landowner. Although others had joined and mingled with the town before, this was the period in which resident builds joined the town scene. Buildings As of present, only the preliminary work of clearing space and laying foundations is underway. As such, no buildings exist as of yet. Plans for future development include a hot springs, protective walls across the nearby hills, further construction of Roanapur's two large, central towers. Currently built structures include - Terraced gardens - The first 3 (three) stories of towers Alpha and Bravo - The beginning of the Bay of Thailand tunnel - A road network extending throughout occupied and future territory - The residence of ImLonelyPlsHelp '''(and the accompanying ship they built) - The beginning of a hot springs nearby Map Notable People * '''LeoitoV2 Founder * Buzz_Wilson Resident * 'ImLonelyPlsHelp 'Landowner Category:Help Category:Templates Category:Towns Category:Towns